


The Super Duper Love Story of Science

by orphan_account



Series: shitty stories that will give you tumors [4]
Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy, Homestuck
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora has an unhappy life.<br/>That is, until he meets Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Duper Love Story of Science

Eridan Ampora was sitting in his hive reading a book when Sollux comes over and says, "Dude where are the Doritos."  
Eridan replied, "In the cabinet with the Mountain Dew."  
"Okay."  
This was everyday. Sollux hardly talked to him at all because he was too busy with computers.  
"BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL!" Chanted Angels from the heavens.  
Eridan looked behind himself and saw...  
None other than Bill Nye the Science Guy.  
Bill said, "Hello there, my science friend."  
Eridan stared at the science guy, surprised at how he was chosen.  
He had then said, "Bill Nye, is that really you? Science Jesus himself?"  
"Yes. I had chosen you to be my matesprit." Bill said happily.  
Eridan smiled and ran into the other room where Sollux was on his computers.  
"Sol, I'm leaving you. I found someone better." He told his former matesprit.  
Sollux said, "Eridan, no. I'm still in love with you."  
Eridan could see the yellow tears streaming down his face.  
He didn't care and then Bill carried him away to live happily ever after.

"I fucking hate Bill Nye." Sollux told Feferi ten years later.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck my life


End file.
